Not just a Cat-sitter
by Aiiriika
Summary: Jaehee has to take care of Elizabeth 3rd while Jumin is on a trip overnight. What happens when Jumin decides to call to check on not just Elizabeth, but also Jaehee? -ONESHOT-


**Me: Hello everyone! As you can tell by this story, I have played and am still playing Mystic Messenger. I am a big fan and I am now in Yoosung's route, second to the last route and then 707 is my last one.**

 **But I have been shipping JuminxJaehee after hearing their relation and after playing Jaehee's route and seeing how Jumin reacts when she left him.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Jaehee: Disclaimer, all characters belong to Cheritz… Do enjoy -bows-**

It was just another working afternoon. Jaehee Kang was working on some reports for her boss, Jumin Han, Chairman of C&R International. She was flipping through papers, reading and analyzing them carefully, making sure nothing is misspelled or misunderstood for Jumin. She sighs in exhaustion, due to having no sleep since last night, after going through paperwork on a new weird project Jumin made for his cat, Elizabeth 3rd.

"I better get these to Mr. Han…" She thought and stood up and walked to the door to his office. She gave it a knock and went inside. She coughed a little to signal Jumin that she was coming in and she just stepped in, closing the door.

"Mr. Han, I have the reports for this afternoon's meeting. I have rechecked them and they seem to be well written, so you would not have any worries." Jaehee said. Jumin was actually just standing up and looking out the window. He turned around to address her.

"Good, put them on the table and I will read them later." He said. Jaehee nodded and placed the reports on the table.

"If there is anything you need Mr. Han, just call, and if nothing, I will take my leave now. I still have to work on your project for Elizabeth" Jaehee said and turned around and walked to the door.

"Wait…" Jumin called. Jaehee stopped and looked at him.

"Yes Mr. Han?" She asked.

"Speaking of Elizabeth 3rd, I would like you to take care of her for tonight… I will be out of town with Father and his new girlfriend… It will just be one night, but I trust you more to take care of her." He requested.

Jaehee sighed and looked down. Here we go again she thought. Every time there was a business trip or and out of town thing, he tends to leave his cat with her. But things have been getting better with her and Elizabeth 3rd. She has been shedding less C-fur, which is good for her and her furniture. She looked back at Jumin and nodded.

"Of course sir…" She said

"Good, that is all Assistant Kang, I will be sending Driver Kim over to your house to drop her off"

She nodded and turned to the door and walked out of the room. She sighed and walked back over to her desk and table to continue her work.

Hours have gone by and she was finally home. She was not yet out of her office attire when her doorbell rang. She walked over and opened the door to see Driver Kim with a cat carrier. It must have been Elizabeth 3rd.

"Good evening Driver Kim, I hope the driver was no trouble to you" She said and took the cage and placed it down.

"No not at all Ms. Kang, I just came to drop off Mr. Han's cat here. Well, I will be off now. Have a good evening" Driver Kim said and walked off and Jaehee closed the door.

"Welcome back, Elizabeth 3rd" Jaehee said and Elizabeth just meowed. Jaehee opened the cage and Elizabeth just walked out casually. She then jumped on the couch and laid there.

"Just stay there, I will just change and I will come back to feed you, Okay?" She said and Elizabeth meowed in reply. Jaehee nodded and went to her bedroom. She then changed into a shirt and shorts. She walked out to see Elizabeth sleeping.

"Hm, she must have been tired on the way here… then again she is a cat, they always get tired…" She said to herself and walked in the kitchen to get the cat food she tends to keep, knowing Elizabeth would often come here.

"Here you go…" She placed her bowl on the floor with water next to it. Elizabeth smells it and she jumps down and eats up. Jaehee watches her for a minute and then walks to the couch and grabs her work and starts.

Elizabeth finishes eating and then walks over and sits next to Jaehee on the couch. Jaehee did not mind, that was a typical routine for the two of them. Jaehee was reading the reports on the new project for Elizabeth 3rd. She would write stuff down, type stuff down, and call certain people. It soon turned into 11 PM, when all of a sudden her phone rang.

"Huh? Mr. Han?" She placed it on loudspeaker so she did not need to hold it up her ear and continue her work.

"Good evening Mr. Han…" Jaehee said with a tired town and was reading an article.

"Good evening Assistant Kang, how is my dear Elizabeth 3rd?" He asked

"She is right here next to me, you could say "Hi" to her…" She continue working and writing stuff.

"Hello my sweet Elizabeth 3rd, I hope Assistant Kang is treating you well…" Elizabeth just meowed and Jaehee strokes her head while she writes notes.

"How about you Assistant Kang? How are you?" She stopped writing and looked at her phone, surprised to hear Mr. Han asking about her well-being.

"Uhm...I'm fine, Mr. Han… What about you Mr. Han?" Jaehee asked, still working. Elizabeth was purring on Jaehee and and laying on her lap.

"I am fine as well, we just arrived in our destination at 8 PM… We are just staying in a hotel, nothing too big… I'm guessing you are doing your work?" He asked. Jaehee sighed and laid back, petting Elizabeth.

"Yes Sir…" She said sadly. Jumin hearing this he decided to ask.

"... Jaehee… Do you… regret working for me?" Jumin asked, Jaehee sat up straight and looked at her phone with widened eyes. She was holding on to Elizabeth 3rd and hesitated to reply.

"...Jaehee? Are you still there?" He asked.

"Yes… I'm sorry, Mr. Han, you just… surprised me a little by saying my name…" She said and lays on the couch, petting Elizabeth's head.

"Well that is your name right...but… please, answer the question" Jumin said. Jaehee looked at her work then at her phone.

"Not...really…" She said, the phone was quiet but then he spoke.

"What does that mean?" He asked. She sighed

"I mean… there are days that I feel tired and stressed out but then, there are days where I feel like I am making a living and days that…." She said the last part quietly and looked at Elizabeth.

"... and days that…?" Jumin asked, pushing her to continued.

"... and days that...I just want to quit…" She said, the phone became quiet and the 2 just stopped talking.

"..." the phone was still quiet and Jaehee was feeling very nervous because of the situations he was in.

"Mr. Han, if you are not answering I will end the call now, Goodnight" She was about to end the call when he spoke.

"Wait…" He said, Jaehee looked at the phone and moved away, sitting back on the couch.

"Mr. Han… if you are upset about what I said, just forget-"

"Jumin…" He said

"What?" She asked. Elizabeth 3rd was just watching all of this with interest. I'm sure in her head she is surprised to hear her master talking to a woman for a long time.

"Call me Jumin, when it is just us...alone" She blushed when he said alone and she looked at her work.

"But… I have to call you Mr. Han… you are my boss after all…"

"Well then this is your boss telling you to call him by his first name…" Jumin said with authority. Jaehee hesitated and looked at the phone.

"...Very well… Jumin" She said with a smile. She may not see it but on the other line, Jumin was blushing a little.

"...Why are you telling me to call you by your name...it was always Mr. Han when I started working for you 2 years ago…" She asked.

"Because… you are more than an assistant to me Jaehee...more than just a cat-sitter for Elizabeth…You're my friend" Jaehee looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Oh… I see" She said.

"And...possibly even more…" he said quietly

"What was that?" She asked, not hearing the last one.

"Nothing...It is getting late… you better go to sleep Jaehee…" He said. She nodded and fixed her stuff.

"I will after I finish my work…" Jaehee said

"Forget it… you can do that tomorrow, I will give you more time when I get back" Jumin said. Jaehee was surprised but smiled.

"Really? Thank you Mr. Han- I mean… Jumin…" She said and giggled.

"...Did you...just giggle?" Jumin asked

"Yes...is that bad?" She asked

"No… it's just...it's cute" He said. Jaehee blushed and smiled.

"...Thank you… you'd better sleep too Mr. Han…" She said and finished fixing her work on the table.

"I will...Goodnight Jaehee, sweet dreams" He said

"Don't forget your darling Elizabeth" Jaehee said when she stood up, carrying Elizabeth. Elizabeth meowed and Jumin chuckled.

"Of course, Goodnight my dear Elizabeth 3rd...and Good night my Jaehee…" He said the last part quietly again.

"What was that Jumin?" She asked when she then picked up the phone and walked into her bedroom.

"Uhm… Nothing...Well, Goodnight to bother of you" Jumin said and then finally ended the call. Jaehee placed it on the table near her bed and she placed Elizabeth on her bed.

"I guess you can sleep with me tonight...Tonight has been weird...especially that call from Mr. Han...I mean… Jumin…" She lays on her bed and looks at her phone.

"I wonder why he said that...why he asked me that question...I'll ask that tomorrow when he picks up Elizabeth...or it could be just Driver Kim picking her up…" She said and closed the lamp light on her table. She covered herself with the blanket and Elizabeth 3rd was resting on the edge.

"Goodnight Elizabeth…" She said with a sleepy voice and Elizabeth meowed back at her. Before she could shut her eyes, she then received a text. She checked to see it was Jumin.

"What does he want now…?" She opened the message and it said.

"Goodnight my Jaehee, dream of me alright? ;)" the text said and Jaehee blushed very red. She read it again and was surprised at the message, and more so because it is from her boss. She decided to tease him and replied.

"Will see ;), Goodnight my dear Jumin" she smirked and sent it. She placed it back on the table and turned to sleep.

"That silly Jumin… Can't wait to see his reaction tomorrow…"

 **Me: Thank you for reading… I am not sleepy… Have a good day/night/afternoon…**

 **Jumin: Thank you for reading**


End file.
